


arthur and alfred do it in a bathroom

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	arthur and alfred do it in a bathroom

I am a shitty motherfucker named Alfred. Me and my husband, Arthur, bought a house after the war. I'm pissed, because Arthur went to work and took my thermos of coffee by mistake, and now i'm stuck drinking the British tea shit. I meet him at work and blah blah blah i get my coffee and we see a bathroom and Arthur be like  
"hey, i wanna fuck you in that bathroom ;)" and im in my head like i dont wanna get arrested but i love Arthur so i like  
"Yes, lets go!!!!" and we rush inside. We remove cloths like badasses. Both of us are so hard, and my husband has the SEXIEST, MASSIVE, SILKY SMOOTH cock i have ever seen. I preceed to suck it. He starts to breathe heavly. His cock is so big that i need to pump it with my hand to get it all. I need that in my ass so bad that i climb on top of him and plop my ass right on his dick. Arthur has a pleased look on his face. up and down i go on his dick. The size of his cock and the speed im going at forces me to moan XXXTREMELY loud.  
"That's my boy" Arthur exclaims. He was breathing heavily, so much that he can bearly get the words out of his mouth.  
"Alfred, I think im gonna cum!!!!!!!!!!" He screams as the fluid shoots up my ass. I clean up by licking all of his cum off of everything ;)  
"Did i please you?" I ask.


End file.
